Advertising programs typically are created by advertising agencies on behalf of clients that desire to advertise products and/or services locally, nationally, or both. The advertising agencies control the “assets” (the advertising materials to be used) and placement with the media. Thus, changes and customization for different local markets can be costly and time consuming since the client must return to the advertising agency each time.